Yamato
For the level guide, see Duel Level 10—Yamato Guide. Not to be confused with the user Yamato287 . The Yamato is a heavily armed AI-Controlled warship that appears in Duel Lv.10, Naval Battle LvL 4 and Night Battle Lv.3, and can bought in the Ship Store. About the Yamato The Yamato is a heavy super-battleship created by Mk-Karmann. It is considered the best ship available for purchase. It is currently available for purchase in the shop for 540,000 Ship Coins, however its actual cost is actually 898,360 resource. It appears in Duel Lv.10, Night Battle Lv.3 and Naval Battle Lv.4. It is armed with 3x 46cm guns and 2x 40cm triple Guns and many other armamants. Its top speed is 65.5 knots and has a toughness of 2,227.6 GJ. Its displacement is 150,518 tons and its armor value is 398.1 MJ. For a typical low level player, defeating the Yamato can be extremely challenging, and can even put up a decent fight against the most well armed of warships. It main weakness however is it lacks many sculpted armour blocks needed to protect it from high powered shells. It also capsizes easily, so when facing one, aim at one side to sink it without having to remove all of the health.The superstructure is made of hull blocks because if it's made up of armor blocks the ship would lose it's stability, hence, it's the weakest part of the ship Battle Tactics There is currently a page on how to defeat the Yamato. See Duel Level 10—Yamato Guide. History Yamato (大和), named after the ancient Japanese Yamato Province, was the lead ship of the Yamato class of battleships that served with the Imperial Japanese Navy during World War II. She and her sister ship, Musashi, were the heaviest and most powerfully armed battleships ever constructed, displacing 72,800 tonnes at full load and armed with nine 46 cm (18.1 inch) main guns. Neither ship survived the war. Laid down in 1937 and formally commissioned a week after the Pearl Harbor attack in late 1941, Yamato was designed to counter the numerically superior battleship fleet of the United States, Japan's main rival in the Pacific. Throughout 1942 she served as the flagship of the Japanese Combined Fleet, and in June 1942 Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto directed the fleet from her bridge during the Battle of Midway, a disastrous defeat for Japan. Musashi took over as the Combined Fleet flagship in early 1943, and Yamato spent the rest of the year, and much of 1944, moving between the major Japanese naval bases of Truk and Kure in response to American threats. Although she was present at the Battle of the Philippine Sea in June 1944, Yamato played no part in the battle. The only time she fired her main guns at enemy surface targets was in October 1944, when she was sent to engage American forces invading the Philippines during the Battle of Leyte Gulf. The Japanese were unaware that Admiral Halsey's entire massive fast carrier task force with battleships had been succesfully lured away by a feint. Left behind was only a slow escort carrier armed against ground forces with no hope of protecting vulnerable troop transports from the Yamato. But as American's light ships resembled larger cruisers and carriers, the Japanese believed they were fighting the main fleet. The massive guns of Yamato would not be turned against battleships, but in the Battle Off Samar would instead be a seemingly mismatched showdown against the industrial production of small and inexpensive light ships and carriers. Nevertheless desperate sailors and aviators delivered accurate 5 in shellfire and torpedos from ships as small as destroyer escorts. These attacks wrought enough havoc on the Japanese surface force to turn them back, but only after inflicting losses comparable in ships and men to the Battle of Midway. During 1944 the balance of naval power in the Pacific decisively turned against Japan and, by early 1945, the Japanese fleet was much depleted and critically short of fuel stocks in the home islands, limiting its usefulness. In April 1945, in a desperate attempt to slow the Allied advance, Yamato was dispatched on a one way voyage to Okinawa, where it was intended that she should protect the island from invasion and fight until destroyed. The task force was spotted south of Kyūshū by US submarines and aircraft, and on 7 April 1945 she was sunk by American carrier-based bombers and torpedo bombers with the loss of most of her crew. 战舰 大和 （dockside version） With a toughness of over 28000GJ and the mighty 460mm guns,it's a strong opponent indeed. Category:Shiptype Category:Ship